5HT1A receptor agonists decrease rem sleep in normal controls and animals. In order to test the hypothesis that patients with depression have down-regulated 5ht1a receptors, it is predicted that they will show less inhibition of rem sleep following challenge with ipsapirone, a 5ht1a receptor agonist, than normal controls.